Draco Discovers Potter Puppet Pals
by AriaTheCraZFerret
Summary: Draco and Ginny's several kids are over at Harry and Hermione's. They use a Muggle computer. Much chaos ensues...    Rated T for language, dark humor/sexual innuendos   Did we mention YouTube's involved?


Author's Note:

Welcome to 'Draco Discovers'!

Disclaimer:

I do not own:

-Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling does. If I did, Fred Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin, Remus Lupin and a lot of other people would be alive.

-Potter Puppet Pals, Neil Cicerega created it... if I spelled that right. I'm just addicted and really just use it for my writing.

* * *

><p>Draco Discovers (Potter Puppet Pals)<p>

By Arianna Ariadnee Malfoy

Ginny's POV

"Bye, Mom and Dad! I have Ali and Aria with me!" My 14 year old daughter shouts across Malfoy Manor. "Their names are Allison Rose and Arianna Ariadnee, Astoria! I can't believe you're shipping the kids to Potter's place for the night." My husband whines in my ear. "Draco, it gives us tonight _alone.._." I attempt. "Oh. Thank you, Gin." He says, appropriately chagrined. "Anytime, Malfoy. Anytime."

"You do realize that's your last name, too, Mrs. Malfoy. It has been since around 12 years ago."

"Yup. Some habits die hard." At this last comment, he quickly pecks me on my lips. "Oh, I know, love." I grin, and say, "Yeah, like that." He sighs and says, "I know. Why are you always so happy? It's irritating."

"And it reminds you of Hogwarts too much."

"I should have never told you that."

A new voice breaks into the sentimental moment. "Yeah, whatever. Do you remember me? Your son, 'Rio? Yeah, Harry's waiting for me and Tori." My daughter's twin, Arthur Orion, says. Draco growls, "Her name is not _Tori_. It is _Astoria Katherine_."

"Draco, lay off." I pout. He glares at me for a moment and says to Orion, "Aren't you and Astoria Katherine forgetting _something_?"

"No, we've been packing all night, Dad. Bye and have a nice night with Mom doing whatever you do when we go away!" I smack his head gently, and point out, "Harry's not gonna wait forever, Orion."

" 'Kay, Mom. Bye." He says, before ducking into the other room to tap the last minute Portkey. Draco waits until they are finally gone, 7 year old and all, to Harry and Hermione's house. "Finally. I have you all to myself for a night!" Draco says. I raise my eyebrows for a second and say, "Not quite, Draco."

He pouts and whines, "Why not?"

"You sound like a first year, you know." I chuckle... and effectively evade the question.

"Yes, I know. But, really, why not, Ginny?"

"Just wait for the cleaning house-elves to leave. I might not notice you tearing apart pillows and my lingerie, but it would scare them."

"Damn them."

Suddenly, Blaise Zabini pops out of our Floo Network.

"Hey, Draco. Ginny." He's in a perfectly tailored Armani Muggle suit, so I take it he's coming back from New York. (He runs Zabini Enterprises and one of his biggest branches is in New York, so he's constantly popping in and out of his manor and his hotel in New York.)

"That's no way to talk to a lady, especially a now wealthy pure blooded witch married to Draco Malfoy, Zabini!" Draco says in mock anger.

"Draco Malfoy, if you haven't heard I have always been a wealthy pure blood and would _never_ want to be _married_ to you ever in my _life_!"

"Point taken, Blaise. So, who's your girlfriend this week?" Draco somewhat innocently asks.

"Draco, I'm not a player."

"Tell that to anyone who went to Hogwarts with you. Especially that Ravenclaw you kept snogging while giving a goddamn GRYFFINDOR your phone number!"

Draco did have a point. Everyone from the Astronomy Towers to the Slytherin dungeons could hear her screaming at her so called boyfriend.

Blaise glares at Draco and says, "Isn't your wife a 'goddamn Gryffindor'? _And_ I found out Jennifer was cheating on me _first_! Anyway, the whole reason of my being her is because Lizette went to California for the week and I'm all _alone_ in New York and _OH MY GOD!_ I have a meeting in _2_ minutes! Bye!" And he flooed himself back into his flat in New York.

"Finally, he's gone." Draco mutters. "Draco, the man's your best friend." I chastise him, shocked.

"Exactly." He smirks.

"Oh, that's it." I whisper and tackle him... and promptly start kissing him behind his ear.

"Thank god, you've _finally_ come to your senses." He mutters into my ear.

I smack my husband gently and start kissing his jaw line, working down to his lips. We then indulge in a heated kiss while he scoops me up in his arms and runs over to our chambers.

We've been doing this around 5ish minutes and we haven't started stripping or anything and thank God we weren't, because Harry floos into our _private_ chambers. "What the hell do you want, Potter? Leave me and my wife alone." Draco yells at the fireplace.

"Oh, nothing, really. I just wanted to tell you your 3 kids found some Muggle website called You Tube and they've been watching parodies of our time at Hogwarts. So, yeah, basically nothing, really, if you're too busy taking your time tasting your wife." Harry calls out.

"Draco, I've got to see this. Please." I murmur against his lips. "Fine, Potter. _Whatever! _Please, go ahead, it's not like we were about to make love or anything. Honestly, Potter. You _had_ to come in _right_ now!" He sarcastically agrees ungraciously. I glare at him for a moment and he softens. "All right, but I'm coming." He says. "You dare want to face my family at 7 at night?" I ask, concerned. _Is he all right? I mean, mentally, anyway?_, I keep thinking. "Get dressed first, you guys. You're meeting your kids right now. They don't want to see evidence of their new baby sibling." Harry says sardonically. "_Shut up, Harry_. We'll meet you at your place in a few minutes." I yell at Harry's retreating figure in the fireplace. "'Kay. See ya. I've gotta tell you it's pretty damn funny!"

"Good for the computer. _Bye_." I emphasize the last word. As soon as Harry's out of my room, I whisper-beg into Draco's ear. "Please, please, please!" I give him my "sexy face". All you have to do is pout and batter your eyelashes. "Fine."

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading it so far. This will be a multi-chapter fic, and i hope you'll enjoy it!<p> 


End file.
